


Unwinding

by whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post - Clockwork Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord/pseuds/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie sat down at the vanity in her bedroom and began pulling pins out of her hair. As she did so, she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

It had been a long day to say the very least.

What had started out as a routine raid on a demon nest had quickly turned into something more complicated when Sophie, Gideon, and Gabriel had discovered that some werewolves were associating with demons and had consequently contracted astriola. ("Demon Pox at work again!" Will would later say.) The shadowhunters had to contact Woolsey Scott since the wolves involved were members of his pack, and dealing with Woolsey was never an easy task.

Sophie sat down at the vanity in her bedroom and began pulling pins out of her hair. As she did so, she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Blindly, she reached out for her brush, which should have been right where she left it, next to her small pile of jewelry. 

_In a little dish lay the Lightwood ring with its pattern of flames, a simple pair of earrings that were a wedding gift from Tessa, who had insisted on giving her something even though it was not shadowhunter custom, and a necklace made of cogs and gears from the Branwells which was meant to be a token of their gratitude for her years of service._

When Sophie extended her hand however, she did not feel the handle of the brush under her palm. She cracked an eye open to search for it. Something in the mirror caught her eye and she flicked her gaze upwards. Gideon stood behind her, leaning against one of the bed posts, right arm crossed over his chest while he waved the brush at her with his left hand.

"Looking for this?"

Sophie stared up at his reflection with eyebrows raised. "Yes. May I have it back?"

"Let me think about that..." Gideon said as he pushed away from the bedpost and took a step forward. He held out the brush but pulled back when Sophie went to grab it. "No."

"Gideon."

Gideon laughed as she swung an arm out and he jumped backward, out of reach.

Sophie was not amused. "Please, I really don't-"

"No. No, if you want this back, you're going to have to take it from me."

"Fine, then I suppose my hair will just go un-brushed tonight."

"Oh, here. I'm sorry, I was only horsing around," Gideon apologized, realizing that she wasn't in a playful mood. When he came near once more, Sophie snatched the brush out of his hands. A small, mischievous smile played on her lips which reminded him of a faerie. "Hey!"

Sophie sprang from her chair, brush in hand, as Gideon lurched forward to grab her. As a result he crashed into the chair, knocking it to the ground noisily, but hopped over it and caught Sophie around the waist. She shrieked as he lifted her and then deposited her onto their bed. He began to tickle her sides mercilessly until she was gasping for air and pleading with him to stop. Finally he released her and she swatted him with her brush before tossing it aside.

Their laughter died out and the room was left silent all but for the fire crackling in the hearth. Gideon hovered above her, staring down at her with such an intensity that she felt she couldn't do anything but stare back, mouth halfway open as if she was about to speak, but she was at a loss for words. The fire cast harsh shadows across his face, making the angles of his nose and cheekbones sharper. His golden locks shone like she had never before seen and flames danced in his green eyes.

In a split second, his mouth descended upon hers hungrily. She gasped, slightly surprised since she had been so busy studying his face, but quickly recovered, returning the kiss easily. While his hands remained on either side of her, gripping the sheets tightly, hers came up to wind through his hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lowered his mouth to kiss his way down her neck and shoulders. 

"Gideon," she breathed.

"Gideon, Gideon, Gideon," a voice from behind them said. Gideon partially removed himself from Sophie and turned to see Will standing in the doorway shaking his head in mock disapproval. "You should be more careful and remember to shut the door behind you next time." Gideon made a sound of irritation, glaring back at the younger man furiously. Will's mouth quirked up at the corner. "Sophie," he said, nodding at her. She watched over Gideon's shoulder as he took a step back, pulling the door closed behind him, and together they listened to his footsteps fade away down the corridor.

Only when he could no longer hear any signs of Will did Gideon turn back around to face Sophie. She wore a sheepish grin which made him chuckle softly. She bit her lip to hold back her own embarrassed laughter. "Well," he said, kissing her smile, "I definitely won't be making that mistake again." He cupped her face in his hands and was bowing his head to kiss her again when she put a finger to his lips. "What's the matter?"

"Can you lock the door?"

Gideon beamed. "Certainly."


End file.
